darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild
Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild is an enemy character in Dark Souls III. Description A female spellcaster wearing the Fire Keeper Set, Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild wields both the Sage's Crystal Staff and a Parrying Dagger. She will also switch to a Crystal Sage's Rapier a few times during the fight. Her main method of attack consists in casting "crystal" sorceries such as Crystal Soul Spear, Homing Crystal Soulmass, and Crystal Hail. Even though she rarely switches to melee combat, the damage output of her rapid stabbing attacks can deal extreme damage, should the player let themselves get caught by the full barrage. She may parry the player with her dagger, although since she will most likely use her staff to cast a spell afterward, it shouldn't be difficult to evade her following attacks. Equipment *Sage's Crystal Staff *Crystal Sage's Rapier *Parrying Dagger *Crystal Hail *Crystal Soul Spear *Homing Crystal Soulmass *Fire Keeper Set Lore Little is known about Kriemhild, except that she was the Crystal Sages' favorite student and was even gifted with one of their crystal spheres fixed into a staff.Sage's Crystal Staff description. Locations Untended Graves *Invades the player as a dark spirit on the cliff located after the courtyard with the broken fountain. The player must be a Host of Embers and the boss must still be alive in order for her to invade. Grand Archives *Attacks along with Lion Knight Albert and Black Hand Kamui in the big courtyard after exiting the roofs section. Strategy Kriemhild will invade the player as a dark spirit in the Untended Graves, at the cliff after the initial courtyard with the broken fountain. Being a spellcaster, she will often leave herself open to attack in close combat. In addition, she will usually dwindle near the edge of the cliff, setting herself for an easy kill by pushing her off. Since she doesn't drop anything upon defeat in this location, this is perhaps the best course of action for dealing with her. The player should be aware of a Gravetender Hollow lying on the left wall of the same area, which should be disposed of as soon as possible lest he meddles at an inconvenient moment during the fight. When encountered in the Grand Archives, she will attack along with two other powerful enemies: Lion Knight Albert and Black Hand Kamui. She will mainly act as support for her two companions by holding ground at a distance while casting spells. It's not recommended to fight all three of them at once, and instead draw them in one at a time with ranged attacks. A strategy that can be applied to all three of them is the use of Dung Pies. Make a run for the elevator shortcut and reload the area; they will be visible from the elevator exit and will not trigger from this position unless damaged by a weapon. Since Dung Pies inflict Toxic build-up but don't cause physical damage, they can be thrown without triggering them. They can quickly be killed afterward with a Throwing Knife once their health has been depleted. She will very frequently attempt to parry the player. However, she may occasionally parry and not riposte. Drops 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = Grand Archives }} Notes *Can heal up by drinking from her Estus Flask up to two times during combat. *Invasion will occur even if she was defeated in the Grand Archives. *As an invader, she is capable of parrying and riposting. As an NPC at the Grand Archives, she may parry, but will not riposte. Trivia *Despite the implication that the use of these crystal spheres damages sanity, as implied in the description and possibly seen in the Sages, Kriemhild appears relatively sane. *Her proximity to the Grand Archives' Sage suggests she may have still been learning from them. Her use of their rapier, based on its description, could mean she is near the experience of the Sages.Crystal Sage's Rapier description. *Her name is derived from the Germanic elements grim "mask" and hild "battle". *Kriemhild was a beautiful heroine in the Germanic saga the Nibelungenlied, where she is the sister of Gunther and the wife of Siegfried. Gallery Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild (invader).png|Invading as a dark spirit in the Untended Graves. References Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Dark Spirits